Sam the Black Cat:
by Lanydx
Summary: Hey Im Sam The Black Cat. I steal art work from chumps like Eggman, and give it back to the people. I also stole the ring from Sonic and the Secret Rings and I've got Shara the Genie as my sidekick. I know Im a fan character, and this is kind of a parody. Anyway, no pairings, just some fun and stuff. Review and like you sheep! I love you fans...but I hate Sonic. Amy Rose...call me!


Sonic The Hedgehog OC one shot..or maybe more. Who knows right now?

Sam: Yo, Writer, do ya gotta say the name already? Anyway, the Sonic universe belongs to Sega, and Sonic Team. This is for fun, the Writer doesn't make a dim. Blah, blah blah. Enjoy, fave and review. We love ya fans, and finally if you like my mess of a story, be sure to read Kingdom Hearts: This is Our Story, Pokemon Black and White Rebirth, and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Renegades of Fate. Or look at the My Little Pony comic Stung by DelDiz …Wow Writer, wow, wonderful shameless plug. Oh who am I kidding Sega sold out years ago. Im getting a taco, start the damn story already, Oh and Sonic Team, bring Shahra in Sonic Boom, she hasn't gotten any love since 2007. Also * Insert music here.* Means that you should listen to some music.

*Theme of Eggman Sonic Adventure 2.*

It was raining outside the abandoned island south west of Station Square is where our story starts. Well to be more actuate it starts Inside the newly built metallic base of . Who had vainly designed the place to look like the shape of his head, from goggles to mustache. The evil genus, bent on world domination, like so many before him was practicing his evil laugh. His two stooges, the robotic, short and slightly sarcastic Orbot and Cubot were recording it for future reference, on the mixing board. While their larger then life boss was in an even larger recording booth.

*Metal Gear Solid sneaking music.*

Unknown to the mad doctor and his many robots, someone was outside the base. A glimmer flickered in and out, as a hole was being cut into the base by a small laser blade. Something kicked the metal square inside the base, and the flicker blasted into a small EMP wave, knocking out a few robots that spot this intruder.

A small, big headed, and skinny black cat had entered. A small smug grin was plastered on his face. His ears, and eyes were covered in a black batman style cowl, only without the cape. His hands had gloves with imprints on them with a small golden ring on his right hand. His body, and tail was covered in a black body suit, and on that suit was utility belt, and three gun hoisters. This cat was-

"Yeah, yeah, I can introduce myself, okay Writer. Im Sam the Black Cat, I am an original character, but I was the last in line for my super god mode gary stu powers…so i settled with being able to break the fourth wall." He introduced himself.

The cat quickly hide in dark corner, spotting a floating Egg Flapper from Sonic Heroes, coming in. It scanned the room, but it couldn't find anything. It turned around and went back. Sam waited for the robot to leave. He then pulled out his retraceable claws, and used them to climb the walls. He got to the ceiling, and started to sneak around. His eyes were scanning for robots, cameras and traps. Thinking of his next move, as he made to the next level.

*Muppets's Do de do do song.*

"Did I forget to set my DVR to record Kiss Kiss Bang Bang? What should I get Shara and myself for dinner? I could just raid Eggman's fridge while I'm here." The cat thought, while making a lair out of the writer.

Sadly while he was in his own mind another Eggflapper spotted him with the search light on. This could a big red exclamation mark to go over his head, In panic hs tail pulled one of the guns from the holster and fired it causing it to fall down on the Egg pawns below it.

*Radical Highway.*

As he made way to another floor. The floor he wanted, the one with the vault. However more bots were coming in. He thought back to the ring, but shook the thought out of his head. Sam grabbed a few smoke bombs and threw him, blinding most of the robots, while he threw ninja stars in their heads, causing them to malfunction. After removing their heads, and shooting down any cameras with the Eggpawn's own weapons.

"Man if robots are this easy, Skynet's gonna be a cake walk." Sam snickered while amusing himself with a detached EggPawn head.

"WHO THE HECK IS THIS?!" Eggman yelled, seeing the intruder wreaking his forces on the floor below him.

"Maybe we should have gotten a bigger base boss. Or some robots" Orbot suggested.

:"We had a low budget, and this was what I could afford in The Villain's Lair catalog! And after that failure at the Lost Hex, Those few Eggpawns are what I have for now!" He snapped.

"Well at least we got the new Metal Sonic." Cubot said.

"Yes…he'll make volin strings out of…whoever he is." Eggman chuckled while pressing a button to unleash Metal him to laugh evilly once again. However it stopped due to a coughing fit.

"Oh boy, pulled a muscle on the evil laugh." The old man mumbled in slight pain.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert, intr-" A voice on the intercom shouted, that is before Sam threw ninja stars at him to make it stop. As he was walking, the cat made it to the vault, after removing the painting of Eggman, taking over the world. He could then see a it had a panel and number code. Sam then pulled something out of his utility belt. A tiny little metal chao head. He placed it on the door, and a timer went off. Sam then pulled out the fanfic's script.

*Hooked on Feeling. Blue Sweede.*

"Oh…this the part I was dreading…as soon as I go into the vault..I get ripped apart by Metal Sonic….how unoriginal." Sam mocked. The cat then rubbed the ring on his finger, and smoke came out of it, and a young human looking woman came out of it. Her bright pink hair matched her tan skin. She wore a light purple top, that nearly reached her mid drift, and her white puffy pants hugged her hips. Her bright eyes, sparkled and it gave the thief cat, a warm feeling in his chest.

"You called for me, oh master? What is your wish?" She asked.

"Shahra, we've been never this, you don't have to call me Master, this isn't a BDSM fic. Then again i wouldn't mind seeing you on a leash hehe. Anyway the rating would be higher…and if kids are reading this, don't look that up." Sam said talking to the readers.

"Um Master, who are you speaking to?" She asked confused, while ignoring the leash comment.

"Never mind. Anyway Shahra, I wish you could tell me where Eggman keeps his food, so we can eat." Sam said.

"Very well follow me…I thought you said we would have dinner after we returned the painting Eggman stole?" The genie from Sonic and Secret Rings asked while floating to the right.

"Change of the plans, If i have to fight a robotic version of that idiot hedgehog then, I want to die full." Sam explained his warped reasoning, causing the genie to frown at the insult to her friend Sonic.

Eggman was looking at the monitor at the vault. Metal Sonic had been transported, and was tapping his foot. Getting ready for the kill.

"Well where is he?" Eggman growled as he two robots looked around to find the cat with the remaining cameras. Eggman's jaw dropped to find where they were, and then started to fun with anger!

"Why that little rat! How care he and that arabian floozy, eat MY FOOD! Eggman yelled as Sam, and Shahra started to chow down. On a table that was made thinks to Shahra's magic. Sam was eating Eggman's evil ham, while The genie was enjoy the smoked salmon.

"Boss he's clearly a cat, not a rat and it's not nice to call that girl a floozy, or to degrade where she's from. " Cubot said correcting his boss.

Eggman growled and yelled.

"I don't care IM EVIL! POLITICAL CORRECTNESS MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" Eggman screamed while basing the robot's head off his body, causing it to fly around the room, and whack Eggman across the face.

The mad doctor then screamed into the mic.

"METAL SONIC LEAVE THE VAULT AND KILL THE PESTS IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" He roared, causing Metal Sonic to fire off his engine while blasting the door open. unaware of the tiny metal chao head attached his his body.

"To good food, a good friend, and one heck of a fireworks display." Sam toasted with a glass of milk.

Shahra toasted with her own glass of water.

"What do you mean by fireworks?" The Geine asked, while finishing her drink.

"Oh MAhahaha! He should be here-"Sam laughed while pulling out one of his guns, and a button.

Metal Sonic quickly came in about to claw them both. Giving Shara a bit of a fright.

"Now!" Sam said while pulling the trigger on his gun. The metal clone of the world's fastest hedgehog made his black energy shield, deflecting the bullet.

The cat then gave a cocky grin while pressing the button. "I'm gonna steal a line from your books Eggy, cause I really hate this hedgehog." Sam one lineThe chao head started beeping. Metal Sonic made another shield. Sadly for the rust bucket. The chao head was a bomb that exploded inside the shield, causing smoky parts to fall to the ground.

"Master did you plan that?!" Shahra asked taken aback.

"Well a little bit, now eat up, I'll be right back. Oh, wait i wish for my money bag." The cat asked.

Shahra snapped her fingers, and Sam was given a burlap sack with a dollar sign on the front. He quickly scooped up The torso of Metal Sonic, with the engine and put it in.

Eggman was shocked, he hadn't counted on on this. He could see the cat take the painting that he worked so hard to steal, a few jewels, and oddly a necklace.

"He's not gonna get away with this!" What do you mean boss?" Orbot asked seeing as they had not more robots left.

"I have one trick left, and it'll be the last thing this little nobody ever sees!" Eggman boasted while pressing a button, showing his Egg mobile.

Sam and Shahra used, the second gun, or a grappling hook to get them toward the beach.

"Wow, Master this adventure, while a little immoral was rather fun, Im glad you allowed me to come." Shahra hated to admit.

"Glad you enjoyed it, i did, Im glad one of my first wishes was that you'd always tell the truth to me…what's that shaking?" Sam asked.

The two felt the beach shake, as the sand, and waves rose. They looked up to find Eggman inside the prototype of the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed, and it wasn't looking good for Sam. His bullets wouldn't damage that thing, and thing his his belt would ether.

"I'll admit, you have a lot of nerve trying to steal from me. You broke into my base, destroyed my robots, and even eat my evil ham." Eggman remarked.

"Evil ham?" Both Sam and Shahra asked.

"Yes, the evil should take effect very soon. It would be waste to destroy someone so clever, and I did hear you hate Sonic. So why not work for the Eggman Empire? I'll make it worth your while." Eggman offered.

Shahra was thinking about this. Her new Master's mortify seemed a bit skewed at best, and now he had eaten something that would turn him over to this monster? Oh how she wished Sonic were here.

"Mahahahahaha!" The cat evilly laughed.

"Oh I see your working on your evil laugh. Not bad, but it need work." Eggman commented while stroking his mustache.

*Sonic 06 His world.*

"Well Doc, ya drive a hard bargain. Work or for you, or get crushed by your mega bot. Well your right, I do hate Sonic the Hedgehog, but I have one more person that's higher on the hate list. You, and MJ called, he wanted his Triller jacket back!" Sam snapped.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Orbot and Cubot yelled at the sick burn.

's ears shot out steam in fury. He pressed a button, and the gaint mech's arm drill swiftly went into the cat's body, Shahra was about to try and pull it out when he grabbed her, hand. "I wish for a million rings!" He cried out in pain. She quickly snapped her fingers and the wish was so. Rather then dying like Doctor Eggman was hoping. The fan character shot out golden rings. The same rings that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, or any other playable Sonic character had. Now it wasn't a small amount of rings. It was massive flooding of the little buggers, shooting out the the cat's body, that shot him like a rocket, leaving a trail of them in the ocean.

"No no no no no no no!" Eggman yelled as he was starting to get buried by the sea of rings.

Sam and Shahra were still flying from the rings. The two soon landed on the beach of Station Square. Sam coughed up two more rings before it finally stopped.

"Well that went better then I expected. The Genie thought out loud.

Sam looked at his burlap sack, and found the painting still in tack.

"Can we still bring it back, to that Professor Pickles, and get your reward?" Shahra asked.

" You mean our reward, you get a cut too. Yeah…I think we're good here. Hey readers, let the writer know if you wanna see me again. I might tell you how I got Shahra from Sonic." He said breaking the fourth wall once more.

"Oh cares about that stupid genie? Sonic and The Secret Rings sucked, and any Sonic game that is isn't 2, sucks." Some rude unimportant jerk rudely insulted as he kicked Sam in the legs, and threw sand in Shara's eyes, making her cry.

Sam scowled at this, then he pulled out his gun, and shot him in the legs, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Okay…now we can end the story." Sam stated more satisfied, much to Shahra's disapproval.

"I think I might go Rocket Raccoon on some guy next time." Sam thought out loud for the next chapter.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday Del." The Cat said before passing out.

Shahra then dragged her boss in the sand by one of his legs.

"I still not sure if I was better left forgotten in The Arabian Nights." Shahra muttered.

End.


End file.
